twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 12
The 'twelth and final season '''of ''Two and a Half Men was confirmed on March 13, 2014. The number of episodes have not been released for it. Season 12 was confirmed to be the series' last on May 14, 2014. Chuck Lorre is planing a season-long event to conclude the show. On July 17, 2014, it was confirmed that Walden and Alan would have a fake marriage to adopt a child. The season aired from October 30, 2014 - Summary Walden has a health scare on Halloween and decides he will marry Alan to adopt a child. Plot At the executive session panel at the Television Critics Association press tour in Beverly Hills on June 19, 2014, CBS President Nina Tassler announced the story arc for the season. During this season, which has been described by CBS President Nina Tassler as a season long event to conclude the show by Chuck Lorre, Walden (Ashton Kutcher) will experience a health scare in the opening episode and, "he wants to find a way to add more meaning to his life, so he decides he wants to adopt a child and in doing so, he starts the process and realizes that it's very difficult to adopt a child as a single, straight man," Tassler said. "So once and for all he decides, 'I'm going to propose to Alan (Jon Cryer) and we're going to get married and adopt a child as a gay couple." Show producer Chuck Lorre explains the future gay wedding as bringing the show to a full circle. Lorre says that the marriage is about raising a child with 'great deal of love' and not their sexuality. "You're going to see two men who are not gay but are going to raise a child with a great deal of love and attention. Their sexuality is irrelevant to loving and caring for a child, which maybe that's the big story that we wind up telling: taking a kid out of the system and giving him a home. What's better than that?" he added. He promised that there will be a wedding and hoped no offense will be taken. Lorre said that "this seems like the next logical step. Not romance, not sex, raising a child." Jon Cryer was skeptical about the story line when he first heard it but was won over by the story line when it was explained to him and insisted the show is not cheapening same sex marriage instead they will do it 'tastefully'. He also said, "Obviously we've cheapened plenty of things over the decade that we've been on the air. But that is something we're not intending to do." Cryer had nothing but praise for the storyline and the season, saying "it will be a heartfelt journey...there might be more of a heart to this season than ever before.” Cast Main Recurring *Maggie Lawson - Ms. McMartin (4/7) *Courtney Thorne-Smith - Lyndsey McElroy (1/7) *Clark Duke - Barry Foster (1/7) *D. B. Sweeney - Larry Martin (1/7) *Mimi Rogers - Robin Schmidt (1/7) *Ryan Stiles - Herb Melnick (1/7) *Aly Michalka - Brooke *Carl Reiner - Marty Pepper *Kimberly Williams-Paisley - Gretchen Martin *Melanie Lynskey - Rose Episodes Trivia *This is Amber Tamblyn's second season on the show. *This is the 4th season without former star Charlie Sheen. *The season will feature the 250th episode. *Walden and Alan adopt a 6 year old boy named Louis.